His Gift
by Shade105
Summary: Alex decides to buy Gia a big screen television as a thank you gift for all the time they have spent together. Cuteness ensues


**A/N: Hey guys, Shade here!**

**So this is my first ever Madagascar fic. After watching Madagascar 3, I totally fell in love with Alex and Gia as a pairing. I decided to kick their relationshi- up a notch by moving it foreward. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"So... what is it?"

"'What is it?'? It's a T.V.!"

"A T.V.? Do you mean a television?"

"Yeah! A television!" Alex began to scavenge through the great heap of shredded-up Styrofoam in the box. He looked for a remote control, but could not find it anywhere. Gia paid little to no attention to Alex as he sank deeper into the colossal box. Her eyes were focused on the monstrously large television that Alex had managed to lift and set aside. The dim light hanging above the boxcar reflected on the smooth and shiny surface around the television screen.

"What, you've never seen a T.V before?" the lion asked, curious, as he peered out of the box and gazed at the jaguar.

Gia slowly approached the fine piece of technology with great care. She cheerily placed a paw on the surface around the screen. Her eyes glistened with delight and wonder.

"I have seen them before," Gia explained, as a memory of watching an old, torn down black and white television came to her. "But never one this big..."

She leaned her head over the top of the screen and was astounded by the width of the screen from front to back. She thought back to the old television again, and remembered its large box-like figure. It was nothing like what she stared at now. "It wasn't this flat either..."

Alex smiled sheepishly, and a chuckle passed his lips. He jumped out of the box, holding a remote control in his left hand. He removed a few small bits of the Styrofoam from his mane as he moved closer to the female jaguar.

"Well, it's a big screen television. "He replied in a cheery manner. "It's plasma, to be precise. You deserve it, now that you're a big shot, and all."

Alex moved positioned himself in front of the television and, with a great heave, lifted it up. In a matter of a second, the television had been mounted up and safely bolted to the wall.

"A big shot?" Gia said as she curiously started at Alex as he plugged the television to a small electric generator he had also brought.

"Yeah, a big shot!" Alex answered while he turned and fixed his eyes on the naive-looking jaguar. He grinned as he waved his "jazz-hands". Gia looked right back at Alex, and could not help but to smile. Alex' mannerisms always seemed silly to her, yet somewhat attractive. She froze for a moment as a question rose from the depths of her mind.

"But why the 'T.V'?" she asked, pronouncing the acronyms she had recently learned with a strong accent.

Alex could not help but to snigger very silently at the way she pronounced the acronyms.  
"Wasn't it a little expensive?"

"No," Alex replied as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well... not exactly. You see, since we've had quite a bit of gains lately, all I did was ask the penguins and there! Problem solved." He moved closer to Gia.

The cute jaguar looked to him, unable to break eye contact with him.

Alex eased his shoulders and smiled coolly. "Besides, none of this would have been possible without you."

A chill ran down Gia's back as she flushed a bright red. Gia sank her head between her shoulders as she nervously tittered.

"Well, this never would have happened in the first place if it weren't for you," Gia stated, half ashamed. "You taught me everything that I know."

As if by instinct, Alex moved to grab the Jaguar's smooth paw. The feel of Alex' large, yet gentle paw on her own made her jolt. She looked down to their paws, and then back to his gleaming blue eyes. Time seemed to suddenly slow down, and everything felt strange and out of place, yet somehow 'right'. She was used to holding his paws. When they would perform, jumping and holding on to one another was second nature to her; but this was different.

"If it wouldn't have been for your decision in allowing us into the train, we wouldn't even be alive." Alex said in a soft, sweet voice. "Look," he continued, "all I want to do is make you happy."

But she was happy. The only thing she needed was him, and not some large and fancy television. She needed his eyes, and the way they matched perfectly with his goofy, lopsided smile. She needed his optimism, which at times seemed excessive and "American" to her; yet perfect in its own way. She needed everything about him, yet she couldn't find a way of telling him so. If only he knew Italian, she though. Then the words would flow out of her lips in the most dazzling and graceful of ways. Yet he did not know Italian, therefore she had to improvise. The show had to go on.

Before long the female jaguar had moved in an almost inattentive manner. She leaned forward, as she placed her paws on his chest. It was Alex who stiffened up now as he felt her paws press against his chest. He looked down to his chest, but not for long before her lips met his. Alex opened his eyes wide as her warm and tender lips pushed against his. Her breath was sweet; just how he imagined it would be. The lion slipped his hands behind her, and he began to caress the back of her head. As he stroked her softly with one hand, his other hand moved down to her waist. The kiss lasted an eternity to them; every second that passed went by like a ship disappearing into the horizon. Neither of them wanted the moment to come to an end, but at last they broke the kiss. The two could do no more than to look at one another, panting, to catch their breath. Alex leaned forward to give her a kiss on the forehead. Gia merely closed her eyes as his lips pressed against her. As Alex moved back again, he stared at her once more.

"You're the only thing that I need to make me happy."

Alex gave her a sweet smile.

**Please Comment.**

**Thankies!**


End file.
